Cartridges which store toner and are used for printers of electrophotographic scheme, ink cartridges used for inkjet printers, and the like can be collected as waste parts to recycle plants and recycled. Such an activity is supposed to be very important from the viewpoint of saving resources and environment protection.
As a waste expendable collection method to promote the above-described recycle activity, a mechanism has been implemented in which a user requests a collection container by using a FAX, places waste expendables in the received collection container, and sends it to a collector such as a maker or collection agency. When collected articles are actually collected to a recycle plant, the waste expendables are recycled and shipped as new products by a system installed in the recycle plant. Such a collection system is expected to make a further progress in the future.
However, the conventional collection system has been unable to provide a system advantageous (incentive) to users.
Additionally, in the conventional collection system for waste expendables of office equipments, even when the collector sends a collection container in response to a request from a user, the collection container does not always store waste expendables in type/quantity that should be stored in the collection container. For example, only five waste expendables may sometimes be stored in a container for eight items. This is not effective for the collecting side in terms of transportation cost and the like.
Furthermore, a user does not always actually request collection of waste that is presumed on the collecting side. Hence, even items whose collection is not presumed, e.g., a waste rubber tire, may be collected to the recycle plant. If inappropriate items are collected, appropriate recycle operation is impeded.